


Skittles

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Series: Olivia [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, Happy, Happy Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Television Watching, so fluffy it's almost gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pops into Liv's room while she's catching up on Colbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote [my big fat angsty piece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1802887/chapters/3867154) (took a lot out of me bc angst is HARD K?) I had to balance myself out by accidentally writing some fluff about sharing candy. (No ... it was almost like I blacked out and then this candy fluff was just oN MY SCREEN, appearing as if from no where ~~if no where equals my heart~~ ).
> 
> So here's a teeny ficlet about Sam and Skittles (set in mid-s8)

Sam knocked on the door to Liv’s bedroom. She wouldn’t call it her own, she insisted it was just an extra room she used when she stayed over at the bunker for a few days, but Sam had deemed it hers whether she liked it or not, and didn’t really care to call it anything else. They don’t host guests at the bunker anyways.

“Come in!” he heard her chirp from the other side of the door. When he opened it, he saw her on the bed in total darkness with her laptop across her legs. The screen illuminated her smile. “Sorry! Was I too loud? I’m just catching up on Colbert.”

Sam strolled a few feet in with a smirk on his face. “I  _did_  hear you laughing down the hall, but I was just seeing what you’re up to. You weren’t too loud.”

“You wanna watch?” She tilted the screen to him like it would entice him.

“Sure, scoot.”

Liv hopped over to make room for Sam’s colossal form and he settled on the bed, leaning against the pillows behind him. They sat up the laptop in between so they could both see.

“Want some Skittles?” Liv held up the bag of candy for Sam to see.

“Sure. Wait—” His face looked derisive at seeing that the bag was pink instead of the usual red. “What kind of weird Skittles  _are_  these?”

“I don’t know, dude, just eat them,” Liv laughed. “They’re delicious.”

Sam yanked the bag out of her hand and started reading it by the glow of the laptop screen. “‘Desserts’ Skittles? Aren’t Skittles always desserts?”

“Sam!”

“Do people eat Skittles for meals?”

“I dunno, knew some guys in college who did—”

He continued reading the flavors aloud. “‘Key lime pie,’ ‘strawberry milkshake’… ’ _blueberry tart_ ’? These  _aren’t_  Skittles!”

“Yes they are! They’re just—” Liv snatched the bag away from him with an exasperated laugh. Sam fell back against the pillow with a brash smile. “You dick, just eat them!” She poured some skittles into his palm, side-eying him and his flirtatious expression.

Liv poured some in her own hand, then began lining up the candy in a pattern so no two colors touch.

“So that’s how you eat yours? In a certain order?”

“Uh yes,” she replied, cocking her eyebrow playfully. “I can’t eat the same flavor twice in a row like some kind of maniac. I’m a hunter but I’m not a barbarian.”

Sam looked straight into Liv’s eyes and popped all of his Skittles in his mouth at once.

“My  _god_! You monster!”

Sam scrunched up his face a little at her and rolled his eyes. His face didn’t lose all humor, but it was clear he’d taken a hit.

“What? I’m sorry! You’re not a monster. You’re pretty. I respect and support your choice of Skittle consumption.”

Sam laughed. “No, no it’s fine! I’ve just been called a monster a few too many times in my life.”

“God, Sam.” She looked at him with tender sincerity.

“That’s much better than ‘monster’?” he said, trying to keep the lighthearted mood going.

She rolled her eyes and popped him on the shoulder. “Really, though. I’ve never met a person who has been treated like such shit his entire life for things that weren’t even his fault.”

“ _Well_ —”

“Sam” —she gave him a don’t-start-that-shit look because she knew he was about to get self deprecating and she had heard it all before— “If I hadn’t witnessed so much of it myself, it would be hard for me to believe it.”

He dropped the playfulness for a moment and his face softened into an earnest smile.“I’m glad you’re here,” he said.

“Me too.”

It hadn’t been this easy or lighthearted with them in a very long time. Sam leaned in and kissed her softly. He tasted like strawberry milkshake.


End file.
